Bronx Zoo Trip FAIL
by Bionic Geek
Summary: Hey guys, hope you enjoy. See if you can guess who this story is about in the comments ;) I put no clues so it could be about anyone! And the AN at the bottom may or may not be a part of the story... :)


I froze. My eyes went slightly crossed as i looked at a random area, my head slightly tilted down.

The rest of my classmates from my third period class crowded around. I could faintly hear a slight murmur in the air.

The scarf around my neck felt slightly warmer. I was extremely glad the rest of my hair blocked, for the most part, my face.

_This isn't how the trip is supposed to end! _I think. _It's probably, like, around 1:20 by now! We have to leave in about 10, or less, minutes!_

I could faintly hear him apologizing over and over to me again. I hear my teacher scold him, he really sounded mad. A mom that volunteered to help with the trip came over. She asked me if it hurt.

I replied, "No."

_Seriously? I finally get a giant knot out of my hair (that took 2 hours!) and got my hair cut and smooth. Like a doll's, just to ge_t a tiny knot stuck in it that you have to pick strand by strand until you pull it out.

She says she might need scissors and my mind goes into Panic Attack. Luckily for me, she replies never mind but my teacher goes back into the gift shop anyway to ask.

The mom edges closer and i slowly move toward the gift shop. She says she got all but one little knot at the bottom out, deja vu much?.

I hear a boy groan my name and i hear an adult say it wasn't my fault. I wasn't sure if it was my teacher or the mom. Then my teacher comes back with big gray scissors you use to cut paper.

_Abort! Abort! _I swear i could hear the siren in my head. I stay completely still as i hear a _snip! _

I turn around and thank the mom, she puts that stupid blue fan in my hand and say "I think you should keep this."

I feel humiliated. If he didn't crank that stupid fan near my hair it wouldn't have gotten stuck! I felt so mad. I could have sworn my vision was tinted with red. I wondered if i could murder him, or at least sue. Not only did he get a stupid fan in my hair but he humiliated me in front of our class! I mean, seriously? He was lucky it wasn't in front of our cluster…

A girl took it, some hairs were stuck in it. He grabbed it and said it was his but the girl tried to get it back for me. I saw him take out some hairs, honestly i couldn't care less. Though i would have preferred tossing it into the lake with some of the ducks.

I carefully tried pulling the strands apart so i could just pull of the knot. I asked my friend if i could sue for this. I joked that no one messes with a girl's hair but i was still peeved off.

I wondered if i could ask my uncle if he could be my lawyer… he did go to law school. But i'm not sure if it was like Spencer from _ICarly _or if he completed it… and he lives in California…

Anyway, as we started to the parking lot i managed to pull the knot off, i showed my friend and tossed it on the ground. Another boy from my class who kept touching my hair 'cause it was soft said he still thought it was soft. His friend agreed, i said thanks and continued towards the stupid cheese bus.

I heard my teacher talking to my seventh period teacher about what happened and why we were late. He said it was a "mishap" and started saying "A fan got stuck in someone's hair…"

I didn't hear the rest of it as i hurried into the bus. Me and my friend got on the bus and found our seat. I ducked into the window seat and tried to momentarily block everything out as music from the radio started playing and i grabbed my phone out of my bag.

I thought back on the whole trip and the incident as my phone loaded. I thought how glad i was that my (secret) crush wasn't in my cluster or class so i was lucky he didn't see. I also scolded myself for holding back a tear when the fan got stuck.

I mean, it didn't hurt there was a slight tug yes but mostly i was freaking out about my hair. I mean picture this, you recently (on Friday) got a huge and i mean HUGE knot out of your hair and found out your hair is super fine and naturally knotty then your hair is cut and all perfect (for the most part) and then _BAM _something's stuck in it, therefore knotting it. My mom already went through enough before no need to make it worse.

And i wasn't crying or about to anyway. At the time i felt numb. I just had a lump in my thought and with that stupid plastic fan in my hair i didn't trust myself to speak. In a way, i was scared. Yes, i admit it, i was. Scared and embarrassed.

Anyway, it didn't matter. It was over and done with and the trip's over.

But from now on i hate school trips with my science class. And **_**especially **_**one's to the Bronx Zoo…

****Peace out peeps and i hope you enjoyed my pain and humiliation that, ******_**yes, **_******happened in real life. Today. October 29, 2014. And hair long or short, make sure not to get it close to stupid blue crank fans that they sell at the gift shop. Just my 'peace' of advice ****

****;) no? nothing? Mkay, later!****

****-Girl Who Got A Fan Stuck In Her Hair****


End file.
